


1747 Miles

by MatteoVSTheFandoms



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, long distance relationship AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/pseuds/MatteoVSTheFandoms
Summary: TK and Carlos have been in a Long distance relationship for a while but have never met....Until now
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	1747 Miles

TK and Carlos have been dating for two years. Well almost two, in two days time it would be their anniversary. Only thing is, they've never met. 

They first started messaging each other after a video of Carlos dancing with a little girl went viral. It wasn't too long after they started talking that they decided to make a go of long distance dating. 

"Hey, 'Los, I need to tell you something." TK said while on face time to Carlos that night. 

"what's wrong? Ty? are you okay?" Carlos asked suddenly worried.

"I'm fine babe! calm down. I got some news from my Dad today, We're moving out of New York." He answered, somewhat vaguely. 

"Moving? Where to?" Carlos asked, eyes lighting up with hope. 

"I'm not sure, all I know is it's across the country and the state chief personally offered my dad and me a job. Said he wanted the best." TK replied.

"Do you know if you're going to be closer to me or further away?" Carlos asked disappointedly. 

"Dad said we should be closer, less than 1747 miles anyway." TK said with a sad laugh. 

"that's a positive! When do you move?" 

"Tomorrow, we leave at eight am but we're driving pretty much non stop so I might not be able to talk much" TK Said.

"That's quite soon! Don't worry Tiger, I'm on shift for the next two days anyway so I won't get much free time." 

TK nodded, hiding a yawn behind his hand. 

"It's late, you should go to sleep, you've got an early morning and busy couple days ahead of you." Carlos said with a small laugh. 

"Okay 'Los, goodnight, stay safe." 

"Always, I love you" 

"I love you too." TK replied and ended the call. 

he sighed and turned his lamp off and decided to try and get some sleep. 

****************************************************************************************

The next day TK and Owen packed up the moving truck and headed off on their way to their new home. 

It took them twenty-eight hours to drive there from New York, including a couple toilet stops. By the time they had unloaded the truck and unpacked the essentials TK was almost falling asleep on his feet.

"Go get some sleep son, I'm going too, you look exhausted." Owen said. 

"But I-" TK started but was cut off by a yawn. 

"you're not going anywhere, get some sleep." Owen said patting him on the shoulder as he passed. 

TK sighed and headed to his room, he pulled his phone out to text Carlos.

Baby ❤😍🚔 : Hey Carlos, I've arrived. we drove for 28 hours, I'm exhausted, I'll call you tomorrow once I can stand up without falling asleep. I love you xxx (Sent 

Once done he turned his phone off and almost immediately fell asleep. 

TK woke up almost fifteen hours later feeling much better. He decided to take a walk around town to familiarize himself with the place he now called home. 

Just as he reached a food truck looking for breakfast and coffee his phone rang with a facetime request. 

"Hey baby! how are you? did you get there okay? I'm just about to finish shift, I did an overnight." Carlos asked hurriedly. 

"Slow down 'Los! I'm good, we got here fine, I did most of the driving so I was tired but nothing fifteen hours of sleep didn't fix. I just came out for a walk to find some breakfast, we don't have any food yet or at least I hope that's where dad is just now." TK recalled the events of the last two days. 

"So where are you? Surely you know what state you're in now!" Carlos teased. 

"I do! OH hold on, I'll have to call you back my order is ready and I don't have enough hands to carry it!" TK laughed. 

Carlos nodded and hung up. TK grabbed his food and entered the building in front of him. 

"Excuse me? I'm looking for Office Carlos Reyes? could you point me his way?" TK asked the receptionist. 

The man behind the desk pointed him in the right direction. Once he saw he was in the right place TK noticed the back of Carlos's head almost immediately. 

TK silently approached him. 

"Excuse me Officer, I seem to have misplaced my boyfriend, could you help me find him?" TK whispered in his ear. 

Carlos Jumped and spun around quickly. 

"TK?!" He asked, tears pooling in his eyes. 

"Hi Honey." TK said with a giggle, putting the food on the desk and taking hold of Carlos's hands. 

"You- You're really here?" Carlos said still in shock, bringing his hands up to TK's face. 

"Yeah I'm here baby, Dad was offered a Job rebuilding the 126, I officially live in Austin." TK said wiping the tears that had finally fallen on Carlos's face. 

"Oh my god, Can I hug you please?" Carlos whispered. 

"You better! I've waited two years for you to wrap me in your arms" TK laughed. 

Carlos lunged forward, wrapping his arms tightly around TK's waist, the latter putting his own around Carlos's neck. 

"Welcome to Texas baby, I love you so much" Carlos mumbled against TK's neck. 

"I love you too, Happy anniversary my love. Lets eat yeah?" He replied not attempting to move. 

"Happy Anniversary Ty. Best present ever." Carlos laughed. 

TK loved that sound, It was home. 


End file.
